Lost
by SuperSaiyanGodess
Summary: This story is my twist on the classic period for Bulma and Vegeta before the androids. Not sure about a detailed summary yet considering it's new. l'll come up with one eventually. Guess you'll just have to read it to find out what it's about...
1. Home

Lost

 _Hello and welcome to my newest story! I've had a writing block in this story for a long time and was ready to publish the first chapter until I broke through it. While this is my second story on here now, this story is actually my first. This will be a long fanfiction, and I already have several chapters banked up so you're welcome.(; Don't be afraid to review or comment! Happy reading!_

 _And oh yah… I don't own Dragonball Z. But a girl can wish…_

Chapter 1

Home

 _'Back from Namek at last. With the little adventure I just had I deserve a much needed brake from work,'_ Bulma thought this while sliding into her bed for the first since getting home. _'Best feeling ever.'_ With this thought, Bulma was fast asleep in seconds.

Meanwhile, a new houseguest was roaming the halls of Capsule Corporation.

"How big is this place? It just seems to be going on forever." The houseguest was going in and out of each room to learn his surroundings. He was on level three of six. He started his little tour on the sixth floor because Bulma suggested starting at the bottom and there was no way he was going to take suggestions from a stupid and inferior being such as herself.

So far, on his tour he had seen a whole floor dedicated to storage, seen the office and paper side of Capsule Corporation. He still wasn't sure quite what the Briefs company was. Lastly, he saw Bulma's parents' bedroom. Now he was off to the second floor. When the houseguest got off the elevator onto the second floor, he was in awe. It was one of the most luxurious bedrooms he had ever seen.

The floors were covered in white marble and the walls were white with the most ornate gold trim detailing from stop to bottom. Marble columns throughout the room with the bottom quarter painted gold. From the extremely high ceilings hung the biggest and grandest chandeliers he had ever laid his eyes on. "What could this floor possibly be used for," the wondering guest said. The furniture in the sitting room was royal blue with gold details. His favorite color. As he was walking through the rest of the floor, his jaw was to the floor with the amount of detail that went into the room. From the faint memories of his home planet, this was the closest thing he had seen to it since he taken away 22 years ago. He reached the closed off bedroom and went inside the massive gold French doors. As he was looking around the room, he stopped dead in his tracks as he realized someone was sleeping in the grand bed. As he looked at the sleeping person in the bed, he discovered it was Bulma sound asleep.

'I can't just let this opportunity slip away to make her mad,' the guest thought as a devilish smirk graced his face. He went over to her spa like bathroom and took the toothbrushes out of the cup they were in and filled it with cold water. He then proceeded to sneak up to the bed not making a sound, and dumped the water right on her sleeping figure.

Bulma woke up immediately with the most confused look on her face while she gasped for air and tried to move her soaked hair away from her face. As she turned to her side she saw Vegeta standing there with the biggest grin, she was almost expecting him to start laughing; but, then again, it's him. She's never heard him laugh before. The look of confusion in an instant turned to complete rage.

"VEGETA, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS BED!"

"Oh please, you and your weak friends couldn't hurt me even if they tried!" and with that his grin went back to his normal cold face.

"WE'LL JUST SEE ABOUT THAT NOW WON'T WE!" Bulma enraged got out of her bed, marched her way over to him, and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. As soon as she slapped him, her anger turned into fear. 'What the hell did I just do? Now he's going to kill me.' Vegeta looked at Bulma straight into her eyes and gave her a look that could kill. Bulma could hear him growling at her. Vegeta grabbed Bulma's wrist that was still in the air and made sure it was painful.

"Do you know what you just did? You just signed your death wish Woman. I am Prince Vegeta, Ruler of all Sayian's and you have the audacity to touch me? You're going to pay for that dearly."

"Wait wait wait! I'm sorry Vegeta! Please don't kill me! I'll do anything, what do you want?" Bulma had tears running down her face from how hard he was grabbing her wrist and was the most scared she's ever been. With Vegeta, still staring daggers at her he finally let go of her wrist.

"As a matter of fact there is something you can do for me. You can make me something to eat, I haven't eaten since yesterday." Vegeta said this and you could practically hearing the hate drip off every word. "And quit your pathetic begging weakling."

"Okay Vegeta I'll make you something to eat lets go downstairs." Bulma couldn't look into Vegeta's eyes when she said this because she was scared she would start crying. Bulma and Vegeta then proceeded to the first floor in silence.

After walking down a very long hallway, they took a right and they arrived at the kitchen.

Standing in the doorway Vegeta was floored. 'This kitchen is as big as the one we had in my palace. 'What doesn't this place have?'

Interupting Vegeta's thoughts, "So what do you want me to make for you Vegeta? We have pretty much everything."

"Make me what you please; I'm not accustomed to your stupid food."

"Excuse me? Our Earth customs are just fine thank you very little! Especially our food!" Bulma felling insulted made her way around the kitchen and pulled out five steaks, seven potatoes, and some frozen dinner rolls. 'Hopefully Vegeta doesn't eat as messy as Goku always does. I bet he eats just as much though.' With a sigh, Bulma began to cook the food she got out. After 45 minutes of cooking she was finally done. "Here you go Vegeta. Steak, mashed potatoes, and rolls is what's for dinner," with a confident smile, she waited for Vegeta to take the first bite. 'I've been cooking since I was eleven, he better like this.'

Vegeta took the first bite and the strange meat he was putting in his mouth was perfect. 'How did she learn to cook this good? Never mind, stupid question, She's a woman. That's why.' Not wanting her to know how good it was though he said to her in a bored tone, "Where did you learn to cook? Because this is the most mediocre food, I have ever tasted. Even Frieza's ship didn't have this bad of food. I thought women were supposed to be in the kitchen all the time learning how to make GOOD food!"

"Why you…" Feeling herself getting angrier by the second Bulma decided to let her anger win. "YOU JERK I SPENT TIME WORKING ON THIS YOU KNOW! EVERYBODY SEEMS TO LOVE MY COOKING YOU BASTARD! REMIND ME NEVER TO COOK FOR YOU AGAIN; INSTEAD, I'LL COOK FOR SOMEONE WHO WILL APPRECIATE IT! SOMEONE LIKE YAMCHA, YOU ROYAL PAIN IN MY ASS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T EAT IT!"

"I haven't eaten since yesterday so I'll have to live with your shitty cooking Woman." 'Truth be told though, this is one of the best meals I've ever had. Nothing like what was on that lizard's damn ship. If you even want to call what they served you food.'

"OH, ONE MORE THING, WOMEN DON'T BELONG IN A KITCHEN YOU SEXIST BASTARD!" Feeling enraged Bulma stormed off into the kitchen, opened up the industrial sized freezer, and got out a tub of pineapple sorbet. This was here favorite dessert of all time. She loved how tart it was and how smooth is felt going down her throat. She got a spoon and headed over to the table to sit across from Vegeta. She opened the sorbet and started eating right out of the tub.

Vegeta was finished eating and was watching Bulma drown her anger in sweets. "Don't eat the whole thing Woman, you'll get even fatter." Vegeta smirked at seeing her getting mad at his comment.

"Fine Vegeta I'll put it away. I have something I want to show you anyways you jerk."

'I don't like surprises. What could she even have to show me? She just got home yesterday anyways.' Curiosity getting the best of him he waited for Bulma to put away the frozen treat.

"Follow me downstairs for my present to you."

"Whatever Woman." Vegeta followed Bulma down the stairs, went through security, and once again, he was shocked by what he was seeing. "You have an entire fucking lab in your basement."

"Yah yah, it's part of our company. We keep it underground so people can't try to steal our designs. Follow me to my office." Vegeta silently followed Bulma to her office. "Here," Bulma handed Vegeta a sketch of some sort.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with a drawing?" Obviously confused he handed it back to Bulma.

"No silly, these are the blueprints to a gravity machine. In other words, it's a machine you go inside of and it can multiply Earth's gravity. I thought it would help you while training. Depending on how high you set the gravity to the more power you'll gain while training in less time. It's a much faster alternative to just training at the Earth's normal gravity. So do you like it?" nervously waiting for Vegeta to respond she handed him back the drawing.

"This is the first intelligent thing you've done since we met." Shocked that Bulma was this smart, he asked her another question, "When did you have time to come up with this woman? We only got here yesterday and you've practically been sleeping since yesterday."

"I've still done more than you! I drew it coming home from Namek. I figured I had to build something to get you to shut up, and man was I right!"

"You take that back! You're the one who never shuts up and yells all the time!"

...

 _Yay! You finished the first chapter! Well lucky for you I am going to post two chapters tonight to satisfy your need for a little while!(; Writing the chapter I was wishing Bulma's room was my own. (And her man was mine…) Hope you liked it! Happy reading!_


	2. That's Dr Briefs, to You!

Lost

 _Hello lovelies! This is an exciting chapter so enjoy! Vegeta is such a gentleman in this chapter!_

 _Again, I don't own DBZ. Didn't have to rub it in my face…_

Chapter 2

That's Dr. Briefs, too You!

"Sorry we had to leave on such a short notice Dearie!"

"It's okay mom, I know dad was really needed out in our Capsule Corp. branch in France."

"Can you believe it honey, I'm in France. Wish you could have come along Sweetie!"

"Me too Mom. Someone needs to watch the headquarters though! Hope you guys have an amazing time."

"Oh we will Bulma dear! Just remember we'll only be gone for a week, so if you need anything you can always call! Oh my! It's the Eiffel Tower dear! Have to go Bulma, see you when we get home! Love you! Mwah!"

"Okay bye Mom, I love you too!" Bulma pressed end on her phone and set it down on her dresser to finish getting ready for her date with Yamcha. "Now some lipstick and then I need to pick out some clothes," after applying a matte red lipstick it was off to the closet to pick out the perfect outfit. "What to wear what to wear. Hmm…" Bulma was shuffling though her enormous closet pulling different dresses out but deciding they weren't good enough. "This is the perfect one!" smiling, she pulled out a ruby red gown. The dress had small diamond straps and a deep v show casing her chest. The waistline of the dress was at her bellybutton so the dress flowed over her hips and had a mid-thigh slit on one side to show off her perfect skin. Bulma slipped on the dress and found diamond covered strappy heals and put them on. Bulma got out of her closet and looked at her floor to ceiling mirror in her new outfit, 'Man I look hot. I hope Yamcha loves this outfit as much as I do.' Bulma completed the outfit by putting on a dangling gold and diamond necklace that tantalized anyone who dared look at her breasts with matching earrings. Knowing her outfit was finally perfect she grabbed her black velvet clutch and headed down the elevator to wait for Yamcha. After Bulma walked down the long hallway to her living room, she saw Vegeta sitting on the couch with a huge bowl of popcorn in his lap watching _Star Wars: The Force Awakens_. "Hey Vegeta, like the movie so far?"

"It's an interesting plot so far. I'm starting to see why you humans like this rectangle so much," Vegeta looked over at Bulma and was having a hard time not staring at her. She looked gorgeous in red. "Why are you so dressed up Onna?"

"Oh Vegeta don't you just love it? I'm going on a date with Yamcha tonight. Do you think he'll like it?"

"It's alright," he said trying not to be obvious how much he loved it. "How am I supposed to know how your pathetic mate will think of it too? Oh, and one more thing, why are you wasting time out on dates when you could be building my Gravity Room?"

"Are you kidding me Vegeta? I spent 10 hours working on your precious toy today! So EXCUSE me for wanting to take a break to I don't know, HAVE A LIFE! I don't need your opinion anyways, I know I look stunning," happy with her response she marched herself over to the couch and with an annoyed sounding sigh and plopped herself down next to Vegeta. After a couple minutes of silence watching the movie Bulma spoke up, "Who's your favorite person so far?"

Surprised Bulma was just trying to talk to him it took him a second to say back, "The one they call Kylo. How does one possess _the force_?" Vegeta asked innocently.

Bulma snickered at his question and said, "The force is just a pretend power Vegeta. It's just something made up for the sake of the movie."

"Oh," Vegeta feeling embarrassed changed the subject, "When is your weakling mate supposed to be here?"

Bulma looked at her phone at the time read: 7:26. "He was supposed to be here 26 minutes ago. That's strange." Bulma decided to call Yamcha to see if he was okay. "Hey Yamcha, you remembered our date was at seven right?"

"Of course Babe. Sorry I'm late it was uhh… traffic. Don't worry though; I'm pulling in your drive now."

"Oh okay, see you in a second," Bulma hung up the phone and a minute later she heard the doorbell ring and got up to let Yamcha in.

Vegeta was a little sad she had to go. He liked just sitting down and watching a movie with her close. Next thing he knew he had Yamcha's hand on his shoulder and he immediately stood up letting all the popcorn fall to the ground. "Get your filthy hand off of me before I make sure you have no hands!"

"Woah, take it easy Vegeta I was just trying to say hi," Yamcha stepped back fearing Vegeta.

Vegeta instantly smelled fear on Yamcha and that made him smile; but that wasn't the only thing he smelled on him. He smelled cheap perfume on him. That certainly wasn't the Onna's smell. Bulma smelled sweet and spicy all at once. It was a tantalizing smell. It certainly didn't smell cheap either. He knew her mate was scum but he didn't know how awful he really was. He was cheating on Bulma and she had no idea. Thinking of Bulma yelling at Yamcha made him smile; but that smile was gone in a second. She would be devastated to find out he was cheating on her with some cheap whore. What did he care though? She's smart she should be able to figure it out, and why was he upset thinking about her crying. He didn't care about her or her feelings. She was just there to serve him. However, what Yamcha was doing would have been punishable by death back on his home planet. When you mate with someone, you are supposed to be loyal and protect your Onna. He not only didn't care what she would feel but he was lying to her face about not being loyal. His hate for Yamcha was growing with each sentence running through his head. His thoughts suddenly interrupted by the woman's voice.

"Bye Vegeta, I'll probably be late tonight so see you tomorrow!" and with that she was out the door.

When they got outside there was an Escalade waiting for them. Yamcha opened up the door for Bulma and let her in then went around to the other side and got in. After they both were in, Yamcha told the driver to go to Sukiyabashi Jiro the best sushi restaurant.

"Oh Yamcha, that's so romantic! That's my favorite sushi restaurant!" practically gushing with joy, she gave Yamcha a kiss of approval on his right cheek.

After 20 minutes in the car, they arrived at Sukiyabashi Jiro and Yamcha helped Bulma out of the black SUV. Arm in arm they walked into the restaurant and Yamcha said to the front desk, "Reservation for two under Rekishiyoma."

"Yes right this way," the waitress said while leading them to the best table in the restaurant.

"You even got the best table in the restaurant!" Bulma was so excited she could barely keep a squeal of joy inside.

When they sat down the waitress got there drink orders: a glass of Mascato Rose for Yamcha and scotch, neat for Bulma. As they waited for the drinks to come back, Bulma was telling Yamcha all about her experiences with Vegeta.

Their drinks arrived and they had ordered and eaten their meals. The waitress left a check at the table and left them to pay whenever. "Babe I didn't bring my wallet tonight I couldn't find it. Do you think you could pay?" Yamcha said as he handed the receipt to Bulma.

"Yah I guess but you owe me one," Bulma was upset that he hadn't told her earlier because she was supposed to be the one pampered. 'No wonder he picked such an expensive restaurant.' With a sigh, Bulma looked at the receipt that said $575.40 and after a tip it came out too $661.40, just petti cash to Bulma but still it was the thought that counted. Bulma paid and they walked outside and got in the SUV. "Where to now?" Bulma said curious if she would have to spend any more money on a date _he_ planned.

"I thought we'd hit up a club before going home," Yamcha said. "Let's go to Club Dot." The driver started the car and started driving to the nightclub Yamcha had mentioned. When they arrived, Yamcha helped Bulma out of the car again, bypassed the line, and walked right up the bouncer in charge of letting people in.

"Hi, yes I'd like to get into the VIP level please," Bulma, said waiting for him to let them in.

"Who are you? We don't just let anybody on that level you know," the bouncer said while looking straight at her chest.

"Who am I?! You're kidding right? I'm Bulma Briefs Dammit! Need a refresher on why I'm so damn important? I'm the vice president of Capsule Corp., the richest girl in the world, a genius, and I'm damn attractive. Maybe you would have noticed that if you weren't staring at my chest you ass! Want to ask me why I'm so damn important again or do I need to talk to the owner of this club and get you fired?" with an irritated sigh she looked back up at the bouncer and noticed the fear in his eyes and smiled from her achievement.

"S-so sorry Ms. Briefs! Go right on in!" the bouncer said while questioning how such a tiny woman could be so loud and angry.

"That's Dr. Briefs, too you! Respect your superiors." With a look of disgust she walked herself in dragging Yamcha with her.

Once on the fifth floor Yamcha told Bulma he'd go get the drinks so Bulma went and sat down at one of the lounge couches. The DJ was playing the song "One Dance" by Drake. 'Man I hate Drake. I wish they'd play something not so _douchey_.' Several minutes had passed and Bulma was starting to wonder if Yamcha couldn't find her. She got up and made her way over the bar. 'I don't see him anywhere.' She started looking around by the bar. 'Did he leave me here all alone?' She went out to the balcony to get some fresh air. When she got to the crowded balcony, she dropped to her knees. Tears flowed down her face and the whole room started spinning. She started sweating and felt like she was going to pass out. 'I have to get out of here before I throw up.' Bulma got up and ran out of the club as fast as she could while her environment blended from the tears in her eyes. When she finally got out side, she ran around the corner and into the alley. She leaned up against the wall and started crying.

After 5 minutes of crying two men walked into the alley towards Bulma. When she saw the two men her heart started pounding in her chest. "Get away from me! Don't take another step towards me! I'm warning you I have a gun!" Bulma started screaming but it was no use, the music radiating of the club drowned out her voice outside the alley. 'I can't die like this. What do I do? Come on Bulma, THINK. I don't even have a gun what am I supposed to do?' The two men now with a sickest smile on their faces kept walking towards Bulma in the corner of the alley. Only a few steps away now Bulma took off her heals and started swinging it around hoping it would be enough to get out of this situation. One man grabbed her wrist, pushed himself against her, and ripped her dress exposing more of her untouched skin. Bulma spit in his face and hoped he would back up and not do what she knew was coming. The man disgusted with her smacked her across the face making Bulma bleed and swell instantly. She struggled against him until her wrist was free and in a second, she swung the heel on her shoe at the head of the intruder. The man fell to the ground with a heal sticking out the right side on his head with blood slowly spilling out. Bulma horrified by what she did looked back at the second man.

"You cunt, what did you just do?" said the second man. "Stop fighting it. I'm going to fuck you tonight and there is nothing you can do about it."

"I will never stop fighting as long as I'm standing and even then I will never stop trying to get away from you, you scum," she said through gritted teeth and tears. The second man kept coming towards her and she quickly grabbed her other heal. Bulma hit the man in the head with her clutch and sent him stumbling a couple feet. She pounced and stuck her other heal in his neck. He was dead in seconds from blood loss. Bulma sank to the floor. After a couple minutes she pulled her bloody heals out of their bodies and walked home wishing she were the dead one. After an hour and a half of limping home, she walked in her house, dropped her heels and clutch on the ground, and fell to the ground not wanting to ever get up again.

Vegeta in his room on the first floor heard the door open and close and a thump. Curious what the sound was he leisurely walked to the door and what he saw sent fear through his body. There was Bulma on the ground covered in blood, bruises, and dirt. Her dress was ripped and her heals were dripping with thick deep red blood. He ran over to the woman, rolled her over, and saw the fear and pain in her eyes. "Bulma what happened? Who did this to you? I'll kill them when I find them."

"Don't worry Vegeta. They're already dead." Bulma's next sentence was barely audible. "I killed them."

Vegeta was in shock. What had happened to put Bulma in a situation that she had to kill someone? "What happened Onna?"

"Yamcha wasn't there when I needed him. He had his tongue down some girl's throat. I ran outside and two guys tried to do unspeakable things to me. It didn't know what to do. They hit me and touched me. I did the only thing I could, fight for me life. I stuck my heels through their skulls. I murdered them," Bulma barely finished before curling up into a ball and crying.

Vegeta scooped up her frail damaged body and held her close as he took her up to her en suite. He set her body down in a chair, took down her hair, and took off her jewelry. He went and turned on the bath before coming back and helping the woman out of her clothing. He scooped up her now naked body and carried her pale body to the tub. He gently set her in and began to wash the blood off her body. 'Her face is so blank. Her mate should have been there to protect her.' Vegeta took her wet body out of the now red water, carried her out of the bathroom, and set her body on the bed. Vegeta then went over to her closet, pulled out a t-shirt, searched around until he found some underwear, and walked out of the closet. He went back over to her and slipped the t-shirt and underwear on her bruised body. He turned on a lamp and opened up the balcony doors to let the cool summer breeze in her room. After he helped her in bed, he whispered to her, "I'm sorry this happened to you Onna. I wish I could have stopped this from ever happening." Vegeta brushed her turquoise damp hair away from her face and sat in chair in her room still in sight so she would know she's not alone. After an hour he finally heard her breath even out and he knew she had finally fallen asleep. He got up and left for the courtyard. There was no way he was going to sleep so he might as well do some kata while he's at it.

...

 _Bulma murdering someone? *GASP* I don't like Yamcha and you will soon find that out. I was just gushing writing about Vegeta taking care of Bulma. So sweet:*) Next chapter will be out tomorrow! See you very soon!_


	3. The Makeover

Lost

 _Chapter three is up just as promised! Only have three more Chapters ready so I better started getting busy and start writing! I'll stop bugging you now. Happy reading!_

 _Don't own it. We covered this. Now can we pleeease get on with the story? Geez._

Chapter 3

The Makeover

'I wonder why she ditched me last night. I bet she left with another guy. Bitch. Whatever it was I deserve to know,' Yamcha was furious at Bulma and headed to her house as he was trying to think of a way she could have left. He reached the Capsule Corp. gates and let himself into the house to head to Bulma's room. He made his way inside the elevator and pressed the second floor. When he got on her floor, he quietly made his way to her room to possibly catch her in bed with another man. When he got to her room, he saw Bulma in bed. But no man, a little disappointed he yelled her name. "Bulma!"

Bulma hearing someone yell woke up and sat up in her bed. "Yamcha? What are you doing here?" she said in a groggy voice.

"I've come to see why you ditched me last night! You probably left with some man!"

She turned to see her ripped up dress through her open bathroom door and the memories came flooding back. "Don't come near me you bastard! You come in here accusing me of cheating on you when you had your tongue down some whore's throat in front of me! I ran out of the club and I was attacked. I was almost raped Yamcha. WHERE WERE YOU TO PROTECT ME DURING THAT? YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME. I WAS SLAPPED, TOUCHED, AND VIOLATED. YET YOU STILL HAVE TO ODDACITY TO COME IN MY HOUSE, IN MY ROOM AND ACCUSE ME OF CHEATING ON YOU. DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THE TWO MEN YAMCHA? I MURDERED THEM. I STUCK A HEAL IN ONE OF THEIR HEADS AND MY OTHER HEEL IN A NECK. THEN I WALKED HOME WITH BLOOD COVERING MY BODY BY MYSELF NOT CARING IF I WERE TO DIE RIGHT THEN. MOREOVER, WHERE WERE YOU?" Bulma wanted to slap him as hard as she could but she knew it would do no good.

"Bulma I had no idea. I'm sorry," Yamcha said as he looked away.

"Yamcha I can't handle what happened to me last night and I need someone to support me; but that person isn't you. We're over Yamcha. Get out of my house and never ever come back or Vegeta will kick your ass."

Yamcha started to argue with her but he stopped noticing the look in her eyes. Instead, he turned around and left as she asked.

On his way out, he saw Vegeta in the kitchen giving him the deadliest look. "What do you want," Yamcha said in a pissed off tone.

Before Yamcha knew what was happening he was having his air squeezed out of him with a death grip around his throat. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't take your pathetic life away from you right now?" Vegeta was audibly growling bearing his teeth to Yamcha.

"The other Z fighters would just find out," Yamcha spit that out through breathes noticing his grip tighten.

"You think I care? Is cheating honorable in your race? You let her get hurt. She could have died because of you. Your pathetic ass will never know what honor is. Get out of here before I rip you apart limb by limb for your crimes!" Vegeta let go of his neck but didn't move an inch watching him leave scared shitless. By this point, Vegeta's muscles were bulging and his veins were popping out.

When Yamcha had left Vegeta turned around to see Bulma standing at the edge of the hall way watching. Vegeta took a deep breath and walked back to the kitchen to finish his breakfast.

Bulma walked into the kitchen not saying a word getting her breakfast as Vegeta went to the table to sit. Bulma got her coffee and a bagel with pineapple chunks and sat down at the table across from Vegeta.

No words needed to be said. They ate their meals in silence, occasionally looking at one another. Vegeta finished first and started walking to his room to get dressed. At reaching the hallway he heard Bulma say, "Thank you." He turned around to see her crystal blue eyes and simply nodded in response.

'Oh god my parents are gone. How am I supposed to tell them I murdered two people? I can't tell them it's that simple.' Bulma having a mental war was interrupted by the sound of the doors of the elevator open. Vegeta stepped and pressed floor one before looking at Bulma and her pain filled eyes before the doors closed taking Vegeta down to the first floor. 'His eyes, they're beautiful. So much pain and rage behind them. But also compassion and determination if you look hard enough. I've never seen that in his eyes before. He cared for me last night and he was so sweet and kind to me. I've never seen a part of Vegeta like this. I want to see more and experience what goes on behind that cold and blank face of his. A mirror of my own face. I've never done anything to deserve what happened to me last night. I've played my whole life safe and maybe it's time for a change. I want to experience a thrill in my life, live dangerous.' With a new mindset Bulma went into her bathroom and turned on the shower.

Under the cold steady stream of cold water, Bulma washed her skin, touching and memorizing where each scratch and bruise was. Bulma got out of the shower and looked at her naked wet body in the full body mirror. She saw how badly she was beat up. Tears starting to take shape in her eyes as Bulma thought words of encouragement herself, 'They're not too bad. The one on my face looks like it's healing already. I'm sure a little makeup will cover it right up. She looked at her hair now. 'I've had this same haircut for years now, long and pulled into a high ponytail. I think it's time for a change.' And with that Bulma went to her desk and pulled the scissors out of the drawer then walked back to the bathroom. While leaning over the sink she watched as she cut a couple inches off the bottom. 'Not different enough. I need something more.' She took the scissors and cut the hairs down to the middle of her nose in the front. 'Bangs. Perfect.' She took the hair dryer out, dried her hair, and styled it accordingly. When she was done with her hair, she looked in the mirror and loved what she saw. 'It's so loose and so free.' Her hair flowed naturally with the bangs falling gracefully down on the right side and on the left, her bangs flip upwards. "Now for some clothes." Bulma walked to her closet still naked and slipped on a red lace corset. She took out a pair of white washed ripped skinny jeans and black leather jacket and put them on. Next, she pulled out a pair of thigh high black velvet boots that she never had the guts to wear and a red leather clutch. 'Now to finish this look with some makeup. I have every color of eyeshadow you can think of yet I always stick with neutrals. Not today.' Bulma did a black smoky eye with bright red in the inner corner. She did a dramatic stark white winged liner, curled, and applied mascara on her long lashes. The final touch was dramatic glossy red lipstick. She looked at the bruise on her cheek and thought, 'Why the hell should I cover it up. I shouldn't try to hide what happened to me because it did happen.' She quickly put on some ruby stud earrings and headed downstairs.

Vegeta was in the courtyard doing his warm up kata when he saw Bulma walk by. Or maybe, he wasn't sure, he almost didn't recognize her. She was hot. He could immediately feel his body temperature rising. He walked out to make sure it really was her. Sure enough, it was her ki. 'Then again, who else do I know that has bright blue hair." "You look different," Vegeta, said bluntly not even trying to cover up that he was staring at her.

"It was time for a change," Bulma said feeling a fierce smile creep upon her face.

"It's hot," Vegeta said with sudden embarrassment. 'Dammit! Why did I just say that?'

A blush graced Bulma's face and she responded back bluntly not caring about what he would say back, "I think you're sexy to Vegeta." Bulma winked at him before turning the corner that led to her lab.

Surprised Bulma had been so blunt his cheeks turned a deep crimson red. He watched Bulma while she was walking. Her hair was so different but in a good way. The tight jeans showed off her curves and the boots showed off her long fit legs. The corset left you to imagine what was underneath that thin piece of fabric and the leather jacket brought a dangerous side out in her he'd never seen.

When Bulma got to the staircase she came up with a lie that was fool proof, "I just have to check on something in my lab, then I'll be out for the day at the downtown Capsule Corp. location." With that, she went down to her lab to pull out a secret from her desk drawer and headed back up to leave.

When she got back upstairs, Vegeta was still waiting there. "Are you sure you should leave the house today?" Vegeta said suspicious where she was going.

"I'm fine Vegeta. I just need to get some work done," she said hoping he would buy it. She went out of the front door, got in her red Ferrari F430 Spider, and sped off to her destination.

Bulma got out of her car and walked into the building in front of her. "Howdy, welcome to Smith's Gun Range! How can I help you?"

"Yes I'd like one stall," Bulma said.

"Okay let me just check my computer! It looks like you will be in stall 5! Did you bring your own gun or will you need to check one out Miss?"

"I brought my own thank you. How much will it come out too?" Bulma pulled out her clutch and waited for her to say the price.

"It will come to 30 dollars Ma'am."

"Here, keep the change," Bulma handed her a hundred dollar bill and walked to the range.

"Oh, why thank you Miss! Are you sure?" the middle-aged woman said behind the counter. She got no response; Bulma was already through the door.

When Bulma got to stall 5 and pulled out her gold plated biometric gun. She put in the first clip and pressed the button at her station to bring the first target forward. She was too focused to notice two men snickering at her.

"I love watching women shoot. It reminds me how good I am!" The first man said.

Before either of them had another chance to say something she had shot all twelve rounds at the target. Six rounds went in the center of the head while the other six shots went directly in the heart of the paper man.

Not another word was said from the men watching.

Bulma spent 5 hours at the range firing clip after clip. She hadn't felt this much of a rush since she was a teenager. She finally decided to leave and head back home.

...

 _Yamcha is getting on my nerves. The audacity of him. We'll just see who's laughing… MWAHAHAHAH._

 _Oh sorry, got carried away… Anyways. Forth chapter will be up tomorrow so make sure to back and check it out. Also would love some feed from you guys!_


	4. Gunpowder

Lost

 _YAY! Chapter 4! You won't be disappointed with this chapter, trust me. Very exciting! Now get back to reading! Enjoy!_

 _I don't own DBZ ):_

Chapter 4

Gunpowder

Bulma was pulling into the drive and she saw Vegeta preforming a series of punches and kicks in the yard. He was drenched in sweat head to toe. 'Man he's a determined man.' She got out of her car and headed inside. She went to the kitchen to get a glass of ice water when Vegeta came in obviously thinking the same thing. She got him out a glass, filled it with ice water, and slid the glass over to him.

"You're back early," he said noticing she was only gone for 6 hours.

"Got bored," she said, which really wasn't a lie.

Vegeta noticed she smelled different. He was having a hard time figuring it out. He had only witnessed this smell once before, back when he came to Earth for the first time. Then it hit him, it was gunpowder. He didn't think much of it, it was probably just a project she was working on at work. He noticed the tip of a gun sticking out of her boot and he no longer thought of it as a _project at work._ "So what did you work on at work?" He said wanting to figure out why she had a gun.

Suspicious why he was interested she quickly came up with a lie, "The downtown location focuses on medicine. I normally don't find interest in it but we were working on a machine that takes away paralysis." It wasn't a total lie because they really were working on that.

"Pathetic," that was all Vegeta said. Not even giving her the curtesy of looking at her.

"Pathetic? Helping people is not pathetic! It's noble!" Bulma shot back.

"Can be. Do you know what isn't honorable though?"

"What? Please do tell me!"

"Lying," while saying this he reached down and pulled the gun out of her boot.

"Well it's none of your damn business!" Bulma yelled angry he had caught her.

"Now what was little sheltered Bulma doing with such a dangerous thing?" Vegeta said with a triumphant smirk on his face examining the gun.

"Having fun," She reached out grabbed the gun and marched to her lab.

"The nerve!" Bulma yelled at some poor interns. "Why does he even care?" 'Why does he care? On the other hand, does even really care? He's probably just having fun catching me do not so admirable things.' "I can do whatever I damn well please! AHHHGGG!" Everyone in the lab made sure to stay clear of Bulma today. She was working on panel boards for the GR while letting her anger voice it's opinion.

'What does _having fun_ mean? What could she possibly be doing messing around with a gun? Not that I care, it's just curiosity.

Three days had past and since Bulma had come out of the lab. She had fallen asleep at her desk last night and deserved much-needed break from her constant working. She did this half so she wouldn't have to see the arrogant prince and half because she was proud of her invention of the gravity room. Granted, it was only 25% done, but it was still a masterpiece. She looked at her refection through a piece of metal and was disgusted with her appearance. She decided to take a break and go take a shower in her room.

Bulma took an extra-long shower washing away all the stress of the past three days. After about an hour of standing under the hot stream of water, she decided she should get out. She dried off and looked her naked body in a mirror. The bruises and cuts were now barely visible, but the bruises and cuts to her emotions were festered and growing. She decided a day off would be acceptable. As she was getting dressed in some cut off shorts and a black V-neck shirt she heard her phone ring. She answered it without looking who was calling, "Hello?"

"Hey babe, are you busy?"

"Yamcha? Why the hell are you calling me? And no I'm not busy, but that doesn't mean I want to do something with you!" she hissed.

"Wait! Before you hang up, just listen. I just want to talk with you, tell you I'm sorry. Can we get some coffee?"

"Just coffee? You're not going to try and convince me to take you back are you?"

"Not if you don't want me too. How about I pick you up in thirty and take you to a new coffee bar downtown?"

"No, if I'm going to have coffee with you it's going to be here."

"Okay, see you in thirty. Bye babe."

Bulma hung up the phone and paced in her room. She didn't know if this was a good idea, but she sure as hell wanted an apology for what that asshole did.

Bulma went downstairs and started brewing a pot of coffee. After she was done, she put it on a tray along with two cups, sugar, cream, and two stirring spoons. She carried the tray back up to her room to the living room and set the tray on the table in front of her. As she was setting it down, she got a text from Yamcha saying he was there. Hey babe, here! Want me to just come in?

Sure, I'm in the living room on my floor. With that she sat down in a chair pored herself some coffee and waited for the familiar ding of the elevator. After a minute, she heard the ding followed by the usual, "Hey babe!"

Yamcha sat down in the chair across from her and set a bouquet of flowers on the table next to the coffee. "How have you been?"

"Really? How have I been? Take a guess?" Bulma hissed looking at him for the first time with daggers in her eyes.

"Right. Sorry." After a moment of silence it was clear Bulma wasn't going to speak unless spoken too, so he made the attempt of talking again. "Look, Babe, I'm really sorry. I didn't know you'd get hurt. I really messed up."

"That you did," she still wasn't looking at him.

"I have to be honest though. You're the reason I cheated. You won't give me what I want."

"I made you stick your tongue down some girls throat and take her home? Oh, I see! Silly me! All because you want sex? And you cheated on me because I'm not ready to give that up to you?" Bulma was furious, fuming and channeling all her rage towards him was making her feel a little better though.

"If you won't give it to me I've got to get it somewhere!" he shot back, Yamcha was furious. He'd been with her for 14 years and she only let him make out with her. "I'm glad you saw me cheating on you! Maybe you could learn a few things you murderous Bitch!"

"I HATE YOU! YOU NEVER DESERVED MY TIME OR ME! YOU ARE THE BIGGEST ASSHOLE I'VE EVER MET! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOVED YOU!" They were both standing at this point yelling at each other pointing fingers. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I DECIDE TO KILL YOU TOO, YOU CHEATING BASTARD!"

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO ANYMORE!" Yamcha swiftly grabbed her wrist and squeezed it stopping her in her tracks.

"LET GO OFF ME! YOU'RE HURTING ME YAMCHA! HELP!" Bulma's mind was spinning. She hated deja vu.

"Now what are you going to do stick a heel in my head? I don't think so bitch" Yamcha raised his hand with Bulma squeezing her eyes and smacked her on the same cheek she was hit three nights ago. The force of the blow caused Bulma to fall backward and fall on a table breaking it.

Vegeta was in his room downstairs just getting out of the shower. He smelled the weakling walk in about 15 minutes ago and heard all there yelling. He ignored it until he heard a loud crash that is. Vegeta flew out his window up to her balcony, not wanting to waste time with the elevator. He opened the balcony doors and saw Bulma falling in and out of consciousness on a broken table and glass shards. That was proof enough for him. In less than a second, he sent a ki blast hitting Yamcha in the back. Yamcha fell on the ground and Vegeta pounced. He hovered over Yamcha, turned him around, and started punching his face with no mercy. "WHAT DID I SAY? NOW I HAVE TO RIP YOUR PATHETIC BODY APART LIMB BY LIMB." Vegeta grabbed Yamcha by the neck sparing no pity and flew his body 10 miles out of city range where no one would hear. "You bastard. I don't have time for ripping you apart, but I will take pride in ending your life." Without a moment of hesitation, he powered up to full strength and sent a big bang attack right at Yamcha. All that was left when Vegeta flew away was a crater. Happy with his dirty work, he flew back to Bulma in record speed.

"Vegeta?" Bulma was barely audible and got no response. She'd never seen Vegeta so enraged. She could she his mouth moving, but she couldn't hear what he was saying. Well yelling, it was obvious he wasn't trying to calm himself down. The last thing Bulma saw before she lost consciousness was Vegeta holding Yamcha by the neck and flying out the window.

...

 _Aww. Poor Bulma.): At least Yamcha finally got what he deserved… What will others do about Yamcha's death? Will Bulma be okay? Find out next time on Dragonball Z! (Sorry, had too.)_


	5. The Z Fighters

Chapter 5

The Z Fighters

"An… oman? BULMA!" Bulma woke up startled. She fluttered her not swollen eye open to see Vegeta standing over her.

"Finally. I just tried waking you up for 5 minutes Woman!" The sight below him was horrifying but he didn't let it show in fear it would alarm her. She had glass visibly sticking out of her porcelain skin. Her eye was swollen shut and her cheek was every color of black and blue imaginable. Her wrist was swollen and slightly bruised from where he had grabbed her. The table below her was in pieces under her delicate body. He leaned down and scooped up her bloody frail body. He carried her out of her window and into his room. He took off her clothes and laid her on her back on his bed. "This is going to hurt Onna. I have to pull the glass out." He went to his dresser and grabbed a decorative bowl Bunny had put in the room, dumped the contents out on the floor, and headed to his bathroom. He filled it with warm water, got a washcloth, and headed back to Bulma. He went back to his bathroom and pulled out a pair tweezer in the vanity to aid in the removal. When he got back to Bulma, she was laying there, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Fear was obvious in her eyes. He leaned over and brushed the tear from her cheek. 'I shouldn't have even let the weakling in. Maybe she wouldn't be hurt if I didn't. She's so delicate, how could anyone ever lay a finger on her. It's a disgrace. Humans have no honor.'

"Vegeta?" Bulma was barely audible but she was sure he could hear her with his sensitive ears.

Startled out of his thoughts he answered the beautiful creature in front of him, "Yes?"

"I don't think I would be in good shape, or maybe even dead if you didn't come when you did. All I could think while lying on that table was that I wasn't going to get help. My parents are out of town and I was positive you were training somewhere. I'd never seen that look in anyone's eyes before. The anger in his eyes and even my own fear reflecting in his. I've never been more scared in my entire life."

"Well it's over now Onna. You're safe now." He took the tweezers and started taking out the pieces of glass from her back. He hated hearing her grimace in pain; she had already been through enough. Vegeta hadn't helped someone like the way he was now all but a few times in his life. What he was doing for Bulma was that of the highest honor, of course she would never have to know that.

….

"What do you think happened?" the short warrior had felt the energy levels that Vegeta had produced along with the rest of the Z Fighters. "I've never felt his energy so high in my life. Do you think Bulma's okay?"

"Lighten up Krillin, I'm sure Bulma's fine! Maybe Bunny will even have some food ready! Man am I hungry!"

"Dad! Now is not the time to be thinking about food. Vegeta had to be pretty mad for this to happen. Did anyone else sense Yamcha's ki?" Gohan was slightly embarrassed that all his dad ever thinks about was food, but that wasn't going to change so the best he could do is steer him back towards the topic.

"I felt Yamcha's ki too. It wasn't for long but I did feel it. I fear his fate the most. Now let's get to Capsule Corp. as fast as we can." Piccolo had always been the wisest in the group. As they flew off towards Capsule Corp. nobody said a word. They were all mentally preparing for danger if the situation arose.

….

They reached Bulma's front door and let themselves in. When inside they searched for ki readings in the house. They immediately detected Vegeta, then short after a very weak ki from Bulma. They reached the room they felt the ki's in and walked in to be greeted by a very angry prince. "Hey, Vege…" Goku started to say his greetings but immediately was lost for words at what he saw.

"GET THE FUCK OUT. NOW." Vegeta was trying his best to cover up Bulma's naked body on his bed as he yelled at them. 'How the hell did I not detect them here? Stupid woman is clouding my judgment.'

"Sure you don't need any help with that?" Vegeta started to lunge at Krillin in anger at his horny remark. As soon as they saw him coming towards them that was all they needed to exit the room and close the door in a very quick manner.

A moment later Vegeta had reopened the door. Krillin peaked inside to see if Bulma was still lying naked on his bed. To his disappointment, she had blankets over her. "What are you doing here?" Vegeta hissed at the fighters before him.

"We felt your ki go up and then Yamcha's disappear so we came to find out the reason." Piccolo knew if he were to get the princes attention he would have to get to the point right away.

"Not now." That was all the prince said before he turned around and closed the door on there faces.

"Wait Vegeta! When?" Goku said this still at shock of seeing his best friend naked.

"She's hurt you bastards! Now let me finish, then we'll talk!" Vegeta was sitting by Bulma just mad about this whole day. He could have gotten in a lot of good training. Yet, in the back of his mind, he knew he wouldn't rather be training right now.

About an hour later, he came out to the living room where the Z fighters were sitting, with the exception of piccolo. He stood leaned against the wall. 'Looks like the green one is the only one with manners.' "Now we can talk."

"Where's Yamcha?" that was the first question Piccolo decided to ask.

"Dead." As soon as he said this, the facial expressions on all of their faces grew angry. "I should done it a long time ago at that!"

"Sit down Gohan." Gohan had stood up, feeling the anger grow with each second looking at the prince, thankfully Goku had been there to stop him from doing anything rash. "Why Vegeta?"

"Did you just notice the woman naked? Did you not see the bloody washcloth and blood stains on her back? Did you not see the fucking pieces of glass sticking out of her delicate body? How about the eye that was so swollen she couldn't open it? The swollen wrist? Did you not see anything? She was in so much pain while I was pulling glass out of her she passed out! Do you know who you can thank for all of those things?" No one dared speak a word back. In reality, they didn't notice any of those things. Now that he said it, he was covered in blood. "You can thank your good pal Yamcha for hurting her. I don't know if abusing your women is acceptable in your culture, but I wasn't going to stand for it. I warned him and he still came back and did this. He deserved to die for laying a hand on her. You can leave now. I've said all you need to know. Now get out!" without one more glance, he turned around and walked to his room.

….

When Vegeta got back to his room, he noticed Bulma was starting to stir. His clock read 07:12. He only had breakfast that day, his stomach well gurgling telling him he needed food. There was just one problem. 'How the hell do you cook?' He wandered down to the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat and to let Bulma finish waking up.

"Hmmmm…" Vegeta didn't exactly know human food all too well. He liked it but he was usually just handed a plate and that was the end of it. He never asked what it was and if Bulma's ditzy mom tried explaining it, he just ignored it. He started going through the cabinets until he found some form of food. "Flour?" he took out the paper bag to examine the contents. "Why is this bag so damn hard to open?" Immediately following that, the bag exploded and white powder covered every surface in a 5-foot radius. Vegeta not quite sure, what had just happened licked his lips to see if this was all worth the struggle. "What the hell! This tastes like shit!" Obviously not pleased on how the whole situation had turned out he marched right back to his room.

When he opened the door, Bulma sat up with sleepy eyes. She wasn't sleepy long. As soon as she saw Vegeta, she was laughing hysterically. The proud prince completely covered in white was too much to hold in. She got up, a little sore, and dusted off his face a little. Upon further inspection, she noticed he was blushing and wouldn't look at her. She looked down at herself to see what the matter was. 'Oh my Kami… I'm naked. And where am I? Is this Vegeta's room?' Mortified she went to go grab the blanket on the bed to cover up with. As she was grabbing it she immediately let go of it, she had grabbed it with her bad wrist. Wincing in pain, she noticed Vegeta was doing something. After shuffling through his drawers for a second, he then proceeded to extend his arm towards her offering her one of his t-shirts. She gladly took it and slipped it on. "You smell like a bakery Vegeta. Now go take a shower, you're getting flour everywhere!"

He didn't know what a bakery was, but it sure didn't sound pleasant if it had lots of flour. Vegeta didn't argue with Bulma with what he did and didn't have to do. Vegeta was already getting used to being pampered, and the feeling of being coated in dust wasn't very appealing. He could hear Bulma snickering as he walked into his bathroom, turned around to glare at her, and shut the door. He peeled each piece of clothing off his muscular body into a neat pile on the counter. Before getting into the shower, he looked at himself in the mirror. 'My beautiful hair. It looks hideous!' He got into the shower and turned on the steady stream of hot water. He noticed how the flour clumped on his body as the water hit it, but if you scrubbed, it eventually would come off.

He took his washcloth and ran it over his body in an attempt to get the flour off. The washcloth was giving him flashbacks of Bulma lying on her stomach on his bed while he would stroke the blood away. He knew he shouldn't have thought of her in that way while doing it, but hey she was unconscious and she really does have the most delicate features he had ever seen. Her skin was so smooth and before the accident, it had no imperfections. Vegeta was used to his rough and calloused hands by now. He had been like that for all his life or at least all he could remember. He had never felt something like that. Even the thought of it sent chills down his spine. Her body was petite, some muscle definition, but nothing near what a Saiyan woman was like. They had the body structure of a fit human man. She had the smallest waist and big curves, making her a treat to look at for any race, even in her own race she was a masterpiece. Her hands were small and delicate with ruby red nail polish on her nails. She looked great in red; he loved the way it clashed with her blue locks. It reflected her spicy personality with a hint of seduction. His favorite part about her though are her eyes. Those bright eyes were unlike anything he'd ever seen before. They held so much emotion and they lit up like crystals. Striking yet soft. It made his blood dance looking into them. Her eyes were blue. Not the ordinary sky blue or the color of flowers. Her eyes were blue like the sea, crystal-clear blue shimmering, crashing, and churning. Looking into her eyes you could hear the waves falling against the shore; see the foam flying into the air. Her eyes were blue like the sky right before the sun disappears: dark rich blue, with specks of wild colors here and there. Her eyes were that kind of blue.

Deciding he had gotten all the flour off his body, he exited the shower and realized his mistake. 'I didn't bring any clothes to change into. Dammit. My choices are either change back into my flour-covered clothes or walk out naked and just get clothes there.' After a minute of thinking, he decided to just walk out there. He didn't want to have to take another shower and anyways he had seen her naked twice. Confident in his decision he walked out of the bathroom.

Bulma was sitting on the edge of his bed looking out of the window. She turned around to see Vegeta. 'Holy fuck, he's naked. Where the hell are his clothes? Well I guess this is his room, and not that I really mind anyways. He should wear no clothes more often. I've never seen a more muscular man in my life! And holy fuck, he knows he is allowed to be prideful over his manhood. Snap out of it Bulma! You've already stared too long!' Bulma forced her head to turn back over to the window while he got dressed.

"Like what you see Woman?" He had a devilish smirk painted on his face as he noticed her more than long enough stare.

"Why you! I even ordered Pizza for us so don't get me started!" while yelling at his arrogance he had to cover his sensitive ears from her screeches. He had to say though he wasn't that mad. 'I'm just happy there's going to be food and not that ridiculous flour stuff.'

A few minutes of playful bickering had gone by when they heard the intercom system turn on, "Umm, hi. This is Jordon, the pizza man. I've got your 15 large pizzas here." Bulma stood up from the bed and pressed the button next to Vegeta's door.

"Thanks Jordon, I'll be down in a second." Bulma started to walk out of his door when Vegeta put his arm in the doorway stopping her from leaving. "What the hell Vegeta. Let me leave to go get the pizzas."

"Like hell you will. You're wearing a t-shirt and that's it. I'll go." Vegeta left a blushing Bulma in his doorway as he proceeded to the front door.

….

 _Hope you liked the chapter. I love writing about Vegeta showing his caring side. :*) It's just too cute. Also shame on the Z fighters for only noticing naked Bulma. Typical men… *sighs* Chapter will be out soon! Also big thanks to my reviewers! Thanks for the support and happy reading!_


	6. Intermission

Hello all, yes as you can see by the length of this page this is no chapter. I haven't updated due to school and internships, I'm sure you can sympathize. I have a lot on my plate and I guess I need to write something a bit more happy. Unfortunately, that is not the direction I want to take this story in. So for the time being I am going to take a break with this piece and start a much needed happy one. Get what I mean? Anyways thanks for being loyal and I will get right back to this story as soon as possible! Thanks again!


	7. Glass Shards

Lost

 _Hey Guys! I'm back! Sorry in advance for the short chapter, just needed a small transition. It's all fun and flirty! Thanks for waiting, love you guys SOOOO much! MWAH :*_

Glass Shards

Vegeta left to get the pizzas and Bulma was thankful that she already paid and tipped over the phone. Bulma walked over to the mirror in the bathroom and took her shirt off. She turned around and peered over her shoulder to look at the cuts Yamcha had left.

The backside of her body was covered with about a hundred cuts. Varying in sizes from about a centimeter to a couple inches. She thanked Kami that the cuts were superficial and didn't need stitches. She had no doubts that a couple of the bigger lesions would leave scars. She had always thought of her skin as perfect and now in less than a week her skin had been severely damaged, twice. Once by someone she cared about. She hears Vegeta back in the room and puts her shirt back on. "Vegeta, what happened to Yamcha?" She sees Vegeta stop at her question before he turned around to face her.

"I killed him. He was lucky and got off with an almost painless death." He wasn't sure how Bulma would react to the news but he didn't think he did anything wrong. It took Bulma a good two minutes to respond, all the while starring at each other.

"I'm not mad Vegeta. If you were wondering. What so different about that than what Goku does? He did something unforgivable yet you gave him a chance. When he went back on his word and did another unforgivable thing, you killed him for the benefit of others. I'm sad about the reason I'll never see him again, but I'm glad I won't ever see him again. Thank you, Vegeta."

Vegeta nodded at her as if saying, "You're welcome." A second later Bulma had her arms wrapped around his torso in a hug. He liked feeling the warmth of her body against his and the way he could feel her breasts against his bare chest. He wanted to know what her bare chest felt like against his. He remembered how her skin felt so soft and he longed to feel it again. Vegeta, being a stuck-up warrior had never been hugged. It wasn't even a thing in Saiyan culture, considering all the females were warriors too. He didn't want this hug thing to become a frequent thing, but he could handle this woman doing it to feel her touch occasionally.

While hugging Vegeta, Bulma noted that after a couple seconds his body relaxed and allowed her to continue hugging him. Truth be told, she didn't want to stop. Vegeta radiated such heat from his body, maybe something to do with his enormous ki she wondered. Her hands could feel the definition of muscle on his back and that had her wanting to see the man in front of her naked again. _Like a God._ Her head pressed firmly against his chest and she could hear the flutter of his heart pounding. She was shocked to realize his heart was on the right side of his body and that the beat sounded different. "Vegeta, I didn't know Saiyan's had a different anatomy. Guess I just never noticed since on the outside we look so similar, well except for the hair and the hunky muscles. Do you think I could do a full body assessment to figure out your anatomy? Maybe even learn about regeneration tanks a little?"

"You just want to see me naked again in all my glory." He had the typical, _I'm a glorious prince with a glorious body and I goddamn know it,_ smirk plastered on his face.

Bulma's face immediately flushed beet red. "You cocky son of a bitch! I just want to have a backup if someone gets hurt you asshole!"

"Hey, you never said no to my statement."

"Ohhhh, just shove pizza in your mouth already!"


End file.
